Imaginary Light The Path Of Redemption
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: Kagome joins the team and things get heated pretty soon. Actual summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Imaginary Light; The Path Of Redemption

**Pairing:** Kagome/Yusuke

**Summary:** With the new addition to the team Yusuke's life changes as he finds himself yearning for her. But her past still holds her back no matter how hard she tries to forget.

* * *

"Team Urameshi," Koenma said as he hopped up onto his desk, his small hands folded behind his back. He paced around his desk as if he was a soldier with very exaggerate steps. "Today changes shall be made! You shall no longer be a team of 4 but of 5 now!"

"What the hell as you talking about Pacifier Breath?" Yusuke asked as he folder his arms across his strong chest his wedding band shining momentarily.

Kurama closed his eyes as he sighed. A new member of the team? Hiei who stood beside him frowned as his eyes narrowed.

'Thank god the big buffoon is not here.' Hiei thought.

"What I'm saying is Team Urameshi say hello to your new teammate." The doors opened slowly and soon two Botan and another female entered.

Yusuke was sure he was damn near drooling as he drank in her beautiful body and looks with hungry eyes. He could feel the Mazaku within stir him and a fire he had never felt before course through his body.

His light brown eyes studied her face as she walked towards Koenma. Her pale skin looked as if it had been kissed by the moon itself. Her long midnight black eyelashes tickled her cheeks every time she opened and closed her magnificent guarded blue eyes as dark as the deepest ocean abysses . Her aristocratic petite nose and sinful red painted lips taunting him to lay a kiss on them. Long black tresses that fell to her knees, as black as a ravens wing begging him to run his hands through. She had markings on her cheeks in the shape of blue silver lightning, red eye makeup, and a purple crescent moon hugging a pink sphere on her forehead. The black fighting kimono she wore hugged her body showing a fit, toned, yet curvaceous body. Looking at her with guilty pleasure, even though he did not know it, he was falling for her. He a married man.

"Hello," The woman spoke as she bowed low causing her inky black hair to spill over her shoulder and her bangs to fall into her eyes giving her a mysterious look. "I am Kagome."

* * *

The son glowed bright as its rays passed through the shade of the trees and onto her face. Kagome sighed as she slowly opened her eyes. The sound of Yusuke fighting with Kuwabara brought to her a certain sadness as she remembered those days so long ago

**FlashBack**

_"Let her go ya mange wolf!'_

_"Make me mutt face! Kagome's my woman!"_

_"That's its prepare to die you deformed cat demon!" InuYasha insulted as he unsheathe his blade._

_Koga growled as the hairs on his tail stood on end. "Oh, your gunna regret that InuTrasha!"_

**End of FlashBack**

She sighed as she moved to walk away her sadness growing. The sun headed up her back as she walked further away from her team. they reminded her so much of her old Tachi. but they have been dead for over 500 years.

* * *

Yusuke laughed as Kuwabara's face met the tree. Served him right thinking he could beat him.

"Fool," Hiei scoffed as he jumped down from his tree to stand in front of Kuwabara. "even the tree is stronger then you."

Kuwabara growled as he shot up as if his face had never come into contact with the tree. "what was that shrimp!"

"are you hard of hearing now?"

"Why you little-"

"Now, Now gentile men." Kurama spoke as he push them apart. "Hiei must you always insult him?"

Hiei just grunted before returning to his perch. 'stupid orange haired idiot.'

Yusuke smiled as he turned to see why Kagome had been so quiet. "Hey Kag... Kagome? Strange where did she go?" he questioned as he moved to follow her scent thanking Raizen for his power.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Imaginary Light; The Path Of Redemption

Pairing: Kagome/Yusuke

* * *

Yusuke followed the sent all the way to a cave and frowned. He wasn't partially fond of caves after the whole 'Hey lets try to kill Yusuke by giving him my stored energy' thing. But he went in none the less.

"Hey Kagome!" He called out as he searched the cave. It was dark and wet. He hated it almost as much as he hated trees.

"Kagome! Calling Kagome Higurashi!" He growled when he got no answer. "Dammit you bitch where are you!"

"You will do well not to call we a bitch, Yu-suke." She spoke as she materialized out of the darkness. She walked to him, her eyes glossing over ever so slightly. "What is it?"

"I was curious as to where you went. You know you can be running off like Hiei ya know!"

Kagome frowned. "I do not run. I am simply lost in thought."

"Oh, of what?" He asked as he sat down on a large rock. "I'm all ears."

Kagome closed her eyes and laughed. "You truly are an amazing guy." She softly spoke as she leaned against the opposite side on the wall. Her eyes glazed over completely as she spoke her mind. "I was once in live. He was a brash, selfish, loyal, determined man who no matter how many times her broke my heart, I continued to love him unconditionally. But he was in love with another woman. It was funny how he would always fight with this one man who constantly vied from my affection." She smiled a smile Yusuke had never seen before that nearly made his heart begin beating again. He wordlessly stood and walked to her.

"But because of that unconditional love and devotion I held for him I was imprisoned. I had committed many deed for him but in the name of good yet others didn't see it that way. Yet an unknown and unexpected ally of mine managed to free me."

"What did you do?" Yusuke questioned gently.

"I killed two High Priestesses and a High Priest, humans." She whispered. "Priestess Hitomiko needed to be killed, she wanted death in order to be freed from her tormentor, Priest Tashi was becoming tainted he was a man who never should have been given powers... But Priestess Seako... She is another story." Her eyes seemed to burn with a fire deep within making Yusuke shiver.

"Tell me." He said as he placed his strong arms around her pulling her to his muscular chest. Her eyes widened before she lied her head on his shoulder. "Trust me."

Kagome closed her eyes as tears fell. "It was dark. No light showed within the darkness that surrounded me but I expected no less. But the question remained, where was I? I opened my lips opened to speak but no sound left. I was struck by fear as I tried to moved my hands to my throat but was unable to, my body was also paralyzed."

* * *

FlashBack

What was happening! The fear she felt was blinding as she struggled in vein to move. It was just like before when Akago had almost managed to take over her mind and body. But Akago was dead so it couldn't possible be him... could it?

"Miko of the Shikon." A deep voice boomed within the darkness as the jewel appeared, floating innocently. "You have committed the highest of sins. You have not only allowed the Half Breed know as Inuyasha to wish upon us thus become a full demon, in doing so unleashing the beast lurking deep within the boys heart, a monster who is untamed nor sane but your hands have become drenched in the red substance of life and not in just anyone's blood but that of the High Priestesses Seako, Hitomiko, and High Priest Tashi. We cannot allow a being such as yourself to roam free nor unpunished for your actions."

What?!

"What!" She exclaimed finally gaining her voice back. "I had to kill them especially Seako!" Kagome defended.

"You had? No you killed them in cold blood and what of Priestess Seako? You killed her so that she would not reveal the truth about your worthless half demon and those humans you call family. She spoke nothing but the truth yet you refused to believe her and so you killed Priestess Seako." The jewel pulsed with power. Kagome wondered why it cared so much for the other Priestess but whatever it was going to go was going to be drastic.

"I curse you, Kagome Higurashi!" The jewel boomed. "You are hereby exiled to the Shadow realm and shall be sentenced to life within a cell."

"No! Please don't!" Kagome begged as the jewel glowed a bright pink. She gasped in pain as chains wrapped around her wrist and ankles. The jewel showed no mercy as the chains tightened drawing blood. The swirling pink energy of the jewel created a vortex of sorts as it enveloped her. Kagome felt as if she was in limbo full of nothing but pain yet it ended as soon as it came. She soon found herself kneeling on a cold hard floor. She raised her head to take in her surroundings and froze. Glowing yellow orbs met her own blue. The creature was like a jaguar with its muzzle pulled up to show sharp deadly teeth but its body seemed to be made of shadows.

The jaguar circled around her it's saliva dropping to the ground. "You have been sent to the Shadow Prison for your sins." It spoke its voice deep and dangerous. She knew she had no escape."

End of FlashBack

* * *

"But a friend, Midoriko had managed to gain enough power and freed me sending my to this world once again. But even with all her power she still could do nothing to lift my curse. I am forbidden from returning to my friends and family and must fight InuYasha."

Yusuke pulled away a little as he looked into her eyes. She looked so small, so broken. Not like the strong woman he had come to care for.

His thumb wiped away a stray tear. Their eyes connected and the world seemed to fade away leaving just the two of them. Ever so slowly their lips drew closer.

"Yusuke... We cannot." Kagome weakly whispered as her eyes grew half lidded.

"I know. But... I can't help it. The moment I saw you was the moment you became the center of all my thoughts. I don't know why or how but..."

Their lips connected in a passionate sweet kiss. Unknown to them their souls slowly mingled doing something only told in stories. Their souls, bodies, and mind mingled with just that one kiss.

* * *

"Okay guys this is your new mission." Koenma spoke fad he motioned towards his monitor. "We don't know much about her except for her being a panther demon and leader of her tribe." A woman appeared on the screen. She was a looked that was for sure with her teal eyes and ice blue hair.

Kagome gasped. "Toran."

"You know her Kagome?" Yusuke asked as he looked at her. The team stared at her in question wondering how she knew the woman.

"Yes, she is or rather was a for of mine but she soon turned into an ally of sorts. She's a panther demon who specialized in ice. She was strong then, holding her own against my sensei."

"I see." Koenma said as he nodded. "Then Kagome I expect you to lead the team on this case. Toran had been stirring up trouble and she is no joke. We have estimated her to be at least a middle class A demon."

Kagome nodded as she turned to Botan. "Botan if you will, open a portal to the Higurashi Shrine."

"Why yes of course." The reaper happily nodded as she opened up a portal.

"I'll need to get my gear first will one of you accompany me?" Kagome asked.

"I will go." Hiei offered as he stepped up next to her.

"Then lets go."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sighed as she finally finished packing. She had packed all her weapons and the ones the team knew nothing about.

"I am set Hiei."

"Hn. You are a better choice than the human girl." Hiei said as he jumped down from his perch on the Sacred Tree. His red eyes took in her new appearance with acceptance.

Kagome frowned. "What girl?"

"The Detectives wife. There is no need to stiffen like such. She does not understand Yusuke's need to fight. She detests fighting and anything related to violence and the detective is quickly being put in her 'violent' category. Yet you know of the darker side of life and you accept Urameshi's demonic side unlike the annoying twit."

"Thank you?" Kagome said uncertain what to think. "But how did you know?"

Hiei smirked as his Jagon glowed white underneath his bandana. "You forget I can see everything and here Yusuke's thoughts as clear as day."

Kagome nodded. "What does he think?"

"I am not you spy." Hiei said. Kagome went to apologize but he cut her off. "His beast yearns for you and he does as well. Your almost his every thought and he thinks of you in a way his wife never came close too."

"He... Does, does he." Kagome mused as they walked through the portal that opened.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay! Where the hell are we!" Yusuke shouted as he stomped around. "All I see are trees and trees and what to you know more freaking trees! Why the hell are there so many damn trees in the world!?"

Kurama sighed as he placed his hand on the ranting mans shoulder. "Now Yusuke." He said. "Instead or shouting why don't we move along with the mission."

"Hehe Urameshi's so stupid he probably forgot about the mission." Kuwabara laughed as he turned to Kagome. "Right!"

"What did you say!" A fist collided with Kuwabara's face. Yusuke stood over him his nostrils flared, legs spread and bent, and his hands balled into fist.

Yusuke didn't know why but the though of Kuwabara degrading him wasn't what annoyed him most but it was the fact he asked Kagome to AGREE to him being stupid.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted as he lunged at the Detective.

Hiei growled from his stop besides Kagome. "This will take a while."


End file.
